The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PB1V2’.
The new Argyranthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number X98060.3, not patented. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of the selection X98060.3 in a controlled environment Balmoral Village, New South Wales, Australia in October, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Balmoral Village, New South Wales, Australia since 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.